This core will facilitate the use of state-of-the-art cellular and molecular biology technologies in all of the projects in the Program Project. The responsibilities of the core will involve the performance of two separate but related functions: 1) The Tissue Culture unit will provide tissue culture cells and the expertise necessary to complete the cellular biology protocols in the individual proposals and 2) The Molecular Biology unit will provide reagents and expertise to complete the molecular biology experiments described in the five projects. Described below are specific details of the primary methods used in the Core. These include, but are not limited to, reverse transcriptase-polymerase chain reaction, gene array hybridization, Northern, Southern and Western blot analysis, development of antisense oligonucleotides and siRNAs, generation of recombinant adenoviral constructs, subcloning of gene fragments for riboprobe development, and riboprobe synthesis, and promoter analysis. If required, these procedures will be provided to the investigators during the course of the proposed studies and new methodologies will be developed as needed.